Cosa de una sola noche
by Hitory-Chan
Summary: Él era un príncipe, ella una asesina, el tenia que decapitarla para poder convertirse en rey, pero ¿puede hacerlo cuando se ha enamorado de ella? One-shot de intercambio


**Cosa de una sola noche**

Lo que ellos tenían era algo de una sola noche, lo de ellos era prohibido, lo sabían pero no podían evitarlo.

Él; príncipe heredero de un gran reino inclemente con los criminales a pesar de todo lo que el deseara, en su reino el rey era el juez y el verdugo que cortaba la cabeza de todo aquel que osara incumplir con la ley.

Rubio, ojos azules y piel ni muy blanca ni muy obscura, proclamado por princesas y plebeyas para que se casara con ellas, pero a pesar de todas las hermosas damas que iban tras su corona él solo la quería a ella, la única mujer vetada para él.

Ella; Parte de un grupo de asesinos nocturnos, la describían como alguien sanguinaria, fría y sin corazón, pero no era así ella era alguien dulce y amable que estaba en contra de la opresión que sufría su pueblo. Pelo azul oscuro como la noche más pacifica que jamás podría vivir, ojos perlados como lunas que iluminaban dicha noche y piel tan blanca y pura como la nieve, en pocas palabras ella era perfecta aun que fuera solo para él.

Él se volvería rey al día siguiente, ella había sido condenada a la decapitación el mismo día, a él su padre solo le pedía un único requisito; no era una esposa o conquistar a algún otro reino, no, lo que su padre quería era que el decapitara a algún delincuente; ella había sido la elegida…

Él no la conocía y a pesar de eso se había enamorado de ella a primera vista mientras le llevaba la comida, según su padre para que ella viera quien seria su ejecutor, inmediatamente entro a la celda ella lo ataco pero el supo defenderse tirándola a suelo agarrando sus muñecas a cada lado de su cabeza, inmovilizándola…

Bajo de él ella temblaba y lo miraba con miedo, él se sorprendió ya que nunca pensó que una asesina pudiera sentir miedo, pensó que estaba actuando pero de solo mirarla a los ojos sabia que no era así, ella con la respiración agitada no dejaba de mirarlo, lentamente se fue calmando, él se había quedado hipnotizado mirándola, admirando su belleza, una belleza como ninguna otra. Sin dejar de mirarla fue acercando su rostro al de ella, pudo ver como sus ojos se abrían a más no poder mientras que los de él se cerraban pero no le importo y siguió con su propósito, podía sentir la respiración de ella chocando con su cara… y le gustaba esa sensación.

Estando a punto de juntar sus labios con los de ella se detuvo, alguien se acercaba, seguro algún guardia, no podía arriesgarse a que lo descubrieran haciendo algo así pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar de hacerlo, se sentía bien tener ese contacto con ella y no quería perderlo.

Con gran rapidez se puso de pie y salió de la celda encontrándose efectivamente con un guardia que transportaba a un nuevo preso a la celda contigua , al verlo el guardia encerró rápidamente al reo y luego se inclino ante el como señal de respeto preguntándole el por que estaba en ese lugar.

"Estoy alimentando a la prisionera antes de la ejecución" le respondió. El guardia le dijo que él podría hacerlo, diciendo que ella no era merecedora de estar ante su presencia, apretando los puños le dijo que no seria necesario, que se retirara a descansar y el guardia acepto no sin antes darle una mirada de extrañación antes de irse. Naruto esperó unos cuantos minutos hasta estar seguro de que ya no había ni un solo guardia volvió a entrar a la celda de ella para encontrarla parada en una esquina mirándolo con miedo, le gustaba verla así, le hacía sentir superior pero el no quería que ella lo mirara como alguien dominante, como a alguien que tenia que tenerle miedo, él no quería que lo miraran como… a su padre.

Lentamente se acerco a ella tratando de no asustarla pero su propósito no resultaba como el esperaba al verla pegándose aun más de la pared como si quisiera traspasarla, sintió un vacío en su estomago y no podía decir exactamente la razón de esa sensación, al estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella le tomo la mano y la apretó para asegurarse que no se soltara y la saco de la celda no sin antes ver hacia todo lados confirmando que no había nadie y empezó a caminar sin soltarle la mano ante la vista de los pocos prisioneros que había en las celdas, todos temiendo por el final de la joven que tal vez no fuera la decapitación pero ellos se imaginaban algún castigo peor que perder la cabeza.

Después de unos minutos de caminar sigilosamente llegaron a una puerta, la habitación de Naruto. Durante gran parte del camino ella trato de soltarse de él pero le fue imposible, dejo de intentarlo luego de pocos minutos.

Al entrar a la habitación él no pudo esperar más y tomándola de la cadera la abrazo fuertemente a él y la beso salvajemente, tratando de devorarle la boca y a cabo de unos cuarenta segundos el aire ya empezaba a faltarle pero no quería separarse de ella, era como si sus labios se quisieran fusionar con los de ella.

Mientras él la besaba desenfrenadamente ella trataba de apartarlo empujándolo pero no podía, siguió su intento hasta que él por fin se separó de ella, inmediatamente se separaron recibió una bofetada, el rubio abrió los ojos a más no poder lo que ella había echo y más le sorprendió el hecho de que ella le tomo el rostro… y lo besó.

Todo era tan irreal para él, pero ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad todo lo que sabia en momento era que habían caído en la cama, él sobre ella y luego todo se volvió borroso.

…

A la mañana siguiente ambos se miraban a los ojos, ella lo suficientemente sonrojada por lo que había pasado mientras que él sonreía y le acariciaba la mejilla, había acercado su rostro al de ella y la beso, ella le devolvió el beso tímidamente.

"Cual es tu nombre" le pregunto Naruto en voz baja, ella abría la boca queriendo contestarle pero nada salía, desvió la mirada un poco triste y entonces el entendió "¿eres muda?" le pregunto, ella no se movía hasta que acabo de unos segundos solo asintió y se dio la vuelta. Naruto supo que ese era un tema frágil para ella y no supo que hacer más que besarle el cuello tiernamente, con cuidado volteo el rostro de ella hacia el de él y empezó a besarla, pero el toque desesperado de la puerta lo hiso retroceder en su acción. Ante esto ella apretó las sabanas contra su cuerpo mientras que una expresión de terror apareció en su rostro al escuchar como la persona tras la puerta gritaba sobre su desaparición y demandaba que abriera la puerta.

"Es mi padre" le susurro mientras que se paraba de su cama y empezaba a buscar algo dentro del closet "ponte esto ¡Rápido!" le volvió a susurrar mientras le tiraba una camisa y un pantalón ambos parte de una pijama, esperaba no ser escuchado por su padre, ella hizo lo que le decía mientras el seguía rebuscando entre el closet hasta apartar sus ropas hacia la derecha y la izquierda dejando a la vista una pequeña puerta "Esta era la puerta por donde mi padrino se escapaba de vez en cuando, mi padre nunca lo descubrió" sonrió con melancolía al decir eso, ella lo miraba desde donde estaba ya lista "Ven" la tomo de la mano mientras la conducía lo más silenciosamente hasta la puerta y le coloco una capa que la cubría hasta los pies "Este pasadizo conduce hasta el bosque, cuando llegues ahí no te detengas, corre lo más rápido que puedas y no vuelvas aquí ¿entendiste?" Ella asintió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero antes de que se pudiera ir el la detuvo "te olvidas de algo" le susurro al oído para darle la vuelta y besarla apasionadamente, pero esta ves el beso duro menos, no podían ser descubiertos y eso era lo que menos quería "vete" y le dio un pequeño empujón hacia el pasadizo y serrarlo para luego ir a abrir la puerta a su padre quien amenazaba con tirar la puerta.

"¿Donde esta?" pregunto su padre al entrar a la habitación mirando hacia todos lados.

"¿Quién?" pregunto el con inocencia mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"No te hagas el tonto Naruto, sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo" le gruño Minato a lo que Naruto solo ladeo la cabeza de manera confusa "¡La prisionera Naruto! ¿Dónde esta? No esta en su celda y los demás cautivos dijeron que tu saliste con ella " le grito a lo que el rubio su puso de pie dándole la cara.

"Yo no se de que hablas, cuando Salí de su celda la deje ahí, tal ves escapo" le dijo encogiéndose de hombros pero el mayor aun lo miraba sin creerle "¿A caso no confías en mi?" le pregunto poniendo una mano sobre el hombro, Minato solo suspiro y salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

…

Un año había pasado desde entonces y aun no lograba olvidar su rostro, su olor, ni siquiera ahora que ya era rey, ni siquiera ese, el día de su boda no la princesa del norte, Sakura Haruno ahora oficialmente Sakura Uzumaki.

"Ahora puede besar a la novia" dijo el padre sacándolo de sus recuerdos, miro el rostro de Sakura, quien había serrado los ojos y ahora se inclinaba hacia él esperando a que sus labios se juntaran, el suspiro y poco a poco se fue inclinando, pero se detuvo al ver como algo pasaba entre ellos y se clavaba en la biblia que sostenía el ahora aterrado padre. Rápidamente miro hacia donde había venido la flecha solo para ver como una figura desaparecía en la obscuridad de la noche, miro nuevamente hacia el padre para percatarse que la flecha tenia una nota amarrada a ella, la tomo y leyó lo que decía;

_Hinata_

"¿Entonces ese era su nombre?" se pregunto mentalmente mientras abrazaba a Sakura quien, ante la conmoción y el miedo se había arrojado hacia él.

No sabia por que pero presentía que muy pronto volvería a verla…

_**Fin**_

**Hola! Espero que le halla gustado este one-shot el cual escribí para el intercambio del grupo conocido como **_**Hinata Kisu **_**y dedicado para **_**Lujan García **_**o **_**Marja Hyuga. Espero que te haya gustado!**_


End file.
